Existing methods and systems for voltage-controlled-oscillator (VCO) can introduce disturbances and/or handle such disturbances in an inefficient manner. In this regard, communication via wireless and/or wired connections may comprise reception and/or transmission of radio frequency (RF) signals. For example, communication devices may transmit and/or receive RF signals carrying exchanged data, with the RF signals being configured in accordance with corresponding wired and/or wireless protocols or standards. Accordingly, signal processing (e.g., of RF signals) must be performed during wireless and/or wired communications to enable proper exchange of information. Example signal processing operations may comprise filtering, amplification, up-conversion/down-conversion of baseband signals, modulation/demodulation, analog-to-digital conversions and digital-to-analog conversions, encoding/decoding, and/or encryption/decryption.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such approaches with some aspects of the present method and apparatus set forth in the remainder of this disclosure with reference to the drawings.